Happily Never After
by StarKnight2.0
Summary: What if the characters from 'Grimm' were also from the Enchanted Forest like the people of Storybrooke? What if they were trapped in Storybrooke with no memory of their previous lives? See how the lives of Nick, Monroe Adalind and Sean have changed thanks to the curse. No longer a one shot.
1. Ch 1

**(a/n: This is a one shot. Please review and all that. I hope you enjoy this. This takes place before episode one of Once Upon a Time)**

* * *

Happily Never After

The sun had vanished beyond the horizon, giving the sky a deep dark blue color.

The air slowly turned cool and dark clouds began to form in the sky. Racing through a thick forest was a man sitting astride a warhorse and a massive wolf-man with thick black fur. The pair sped through the forest, following a crooked dirt path through the dark forest.

After a long hard ride through the forest, the two came to a halt in a large, empty glade.

The man's eyes scanned his surroundings then he glanced to the wolf man "Which way now?"

the wolf-man rumbled and sniffed the air, till finally it nodded northward.

The man thanked the wolf-man and urged the horse forward. The horse obeyed and trotted forward but the wolf-man stepped in their path.

The man frowned at wolf-man and asked, "What is it, what's wrong?"

the wolf-man stared up at the man sadly.

The man sighed and nodded "Yes, I know it is dangerous but I must do this" the wolf-man did nothing. The wolf-man only stared at the human in sadness.

The man dismounted his horse and he approached the wolf-man. In comparison, the wolf-man was a head taller than the man and was also strong enough to tear several full-grown men to pieces easily because it was a Blutbad, a man who took on the form of a large wolf like creature at night.

Any other man would flee in terror at the sight of the wolf but this man did not, he never had and never would.

He was Nicholas of the Grimm family, the most renowned clan of Wesen hunters in all the kingdoms.

He did not fear any creature, including the Blutbad.

Nicholas looked the wolf in the eyes and said softly "I am sorry but I have to do this. I can't go back now, if I do then their deaths would haunt me for the rest of my life"

the wolf let out a low, threatening growl.

Nicholas chuckled "I suppose you could stop me. Would you?" The wolf stopped growling and grunted.

Nicholas placed a hand on the wolf-man's shoulder and said softly "I'll be fine, I promise".

The wolf stared at the man than moved out of the man's way.

Nicholas smiled and he remounted his warhorse.

Nicholas nodded at the wolf "Thank you and till we meet again, Monroe, good luck" the horse took off at full gallop out of the glade and into the dark forest ahead of them.

As he rode on, Nicholas heard a distant howling of a wolf.

* * *

He rode on, across a bridge that hung over a raging river, up a steep slope and across a peaceful meadow.

As he rode, Nicholas plotted his attack strategy.

For days, he tracked his target across the kingdom. Chasing rumor and following several leads, he had finally learned the location of his enemy.

Nicholas's features turned stony and his heart began to pound, as he grew closer to his target. His target was one of the cruelest and most powerful beings he had ever encountered.

A Hexenbiest, a half witch, half wesen that is gifted in magic and potions. She had murdered his friend Henry and Nicholas's fiancée Juliet.

Her motive was anybodies guess but Nicholas didn't care about motive, all he cared about now was avenging the death of his love and his childhood friend.

Nicholas came to a halt in a thicket of towering trees. Nicholas dismounted and he tied his horse to a branch so it won't wander off.

Nicholas exhaled heavily and he adjusted his clothing a little. He wore bits of armor that covered his upper body. On top of that he wore a black cloak that flapped lazily in the cool evening breeze.

Nicholas drew his weapon, a Labrys, a symmetrical double-headed axe. The edges of the axe were recently sharpened to a fine point.

He slung a bow and a quiver of arrows over his shoulder.

Armed and ready, Nicholas marched on alone.

* * *

He marched on, stepping over large roots and ducking through thick tangles of branches.

Nicholas finally came to a clearing where a small cottage sat alone. He saw smoke rise from the chimney and an orange glow coming from the windows.

Luck was finally on his side because she was home.

Nicholas never got this close to the Hexenbiest, let alone finding where she stayed.

Shaking off his excitement and fear, he hefted his axe and carefully approached the cottage.

As Nicholas neared the small abode, he could smell something sweet coming from inside. The hunter frowned but he continued on. He crouched beneath one of the windows and he reached for his bow.

Nicholas nocked an arrow and he slowly peeked inside of the cottage.

The inside looked rather normal. A table with some chairs, some shelves a bed and a hearth with a fire crackling away. Nicholas spied a figure sitting in a rocking chair in front of the fireplace. The figure rocked back and forth, humming softly.

Nicholas's eyes narrowed and he aimed at the creature's head. He let go and the arrow whizzed through the window and it struck its target.

Nicholas smiled triumphantly and he picked up his axe. Nicholas opened the front door and he walked inside.

The hunter approached the body of the fallen Hexenbiest. He raised his axe above his head, ready to strike but he stopped.

Something was wrong.

It was all too easy. Nicholas crouched down and he got a closer look at what he had killed. The hunter's eyes widened in shock, lying at his feet was a life-size wooden dummy.

Nicholas gripped his axe tightly and glanced around in alert. It was a trap.

Suddenly the cottage's door slammed shut and locks clicked shut. The fire in the hearth flickered as the cool evening wind blew in through the window.

Before he could react, Nicholas was knocked off his feet by an invisible force. He was sent flying and he landed on the bed.

The hunter tried to get up but he was pinned. A melodic laugh filled his ears.

A column of purple smoke erupted from the floor and it faded, revealing a beautiful woman.

Nicholas's eyes widened in shock and his heart skipped a beat. She wore a plain blue dress. She had long gold hair, her skin was pale and she had grey green eyes. At first glance, she passes off as a normal human woman but Nicholas knew better.

She was a Hexenbiest. Her beautiful features flickered and changed to that of a monstrous one but changed back to normal. But what shocked Nicholas was the fact that the woman was all too familiar to him.

The woman grinned, "Well, well, well what do we have here? A Grimm?" she glanced at the dummy on the floor "I knew that enchanted dummy would come in handy one day"

"You" breathed Nicholas "You killed Henry and Juliet?"

the woman nodded "Yep"

"Why Adalind?" asked Nicholas.

Adalind shrugged casually "They were in the way" Nicholas scowled in confusion "What?"

Adalind repeated, "They were in the way" "In the way of what?" asked Nicholas.

Adalind's expression darkened "They were in my way of getting to you"

Nicholas gave her a look of disbelief "You killed them to get to me? Why?"

Adalind approached Nicholas and she leaned in close till their faces were inches apart "I wanted you to suffer, as I have"

Nicholas's eyes narrowed "What are you talking about?"

Adalind shook her head in disappointment "You don't remember?" her voice became sharp "You don't remember the pain you have inflicted upon me? The suffering you put me through?"

Nicholas shook his head "I did not do anything to you"

Adalind sniffed and she nodded to the dummy on the ground "What about the arrow that was meant for my head?"

"It was meant for the one who murdered Juliet and Henry" said Nicholas "If I knew it was you…" he trailed off.

Adalind stared at the Grimm silently, till she finally said softly "I wish I could believe you Nicholas, but I don't".

She scooped up the axe that Nicholas dropped.

The Hexenbiest ran a finger along the sharpened edge of the axe saying "Death by beheading, crude, messy but an ironic punishment don't you think?" her eyes drifted from the axe to the incapacitated Grimm "After all, you ended my mother's life with this very axe"

"She had to be stopped" retorted Nicholas "She violated the laws of our agreement"

"She was my mother" snapped Adalind "You have any idea how painful it is to watch someone you love die before your very eyes and you were powerless to help them?"

"Yes" said Nicholas softly.

Adalind's eyes widened a little and she nodded "Oh yes, I forgot about your aunt and your parents".

Nicholas looked the Hexenbiest in the eyes and pleaded "Please, whatever I may have done to you, I am sorry".

Adalind shook her head "I'm afraid it's a little late for apologies" the Hexenbiest lifted the axe saying "Goodbye, old friend.", before she could swing the axe, a loud rumbling sound reached her ears. Adalind frowned and she lowered the axe.

Nicholas frowned as well "What is it?"

"That sound" muttered Adalind "…it can't be".

Adalind placed the axe on the table and she went to the window. Her eyes widened in horror "No"

"What is it?" asked Nicholas.

Adalind waved a hand towards the Grimm and Nicholas could move again "See for yourself".

The Grimm went over to the window and he blanched "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, it is" said Adalind.

In the distance they saw a wall of black smoke on the horizon. The smoke washed over some cottages in the distance then spread out ward in all directions, plunging everything in dark black smoke. It quickly began to race towards them. In the smoke were flashes of bright light and thunderous sounds coming from the smoke.

Nicholas muttered "The Curse"

"Seems like Regina was telling the truth" said Adalind.

Regina, the queen had publicly sworn that she would take away everything from everyone in the entire kingdom at Snow White and the Prince's wedding. Word had spread to every kingdom, causing people everywhere to panic.

The rumor was that she acquired a curse that was so powerful that it would destroy everyone and everything in the kingdom.

With the curse racing towards them at an astonishing speed, the only thing that Nicholas and Adalind could do was stand there together and let the curse over take them.

Adalind looked to Nicholas for the last time saying, "It was nice knowing you, while it lasted" "the feeling is mutual" said Nicholas.

The Grimm frowned a little "Even though you tried to cut my head off" Adalind shook her head muttering "Way to ruin the moment".

The black smoke washed over the cottage and completely enveloped the two, plunging them in utter blackness.

* * *

Nick blinked "What?"

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" asked his friend, crossing his arms.

Nick opened his mouth a little to deny his friend's accusation but he reluctantly admitted "No, sorry…I sorta spaced out there for a moment. Could you repeat that last part?"

Monroe sighed in annoyance "Man, what is with you lately?"

Nick shrugged "Don't know, I'm just feeling exhausted".

Monroe and Nick were sitting in a booth in Granny's diner, sipping coffee and catching up on current events.

Monroe retold Nick the story about his family reunion when a cheerful voice interrupted the story "Hey guys!"

the two looked up and saw Nick's fiancée "Hey Adalind" said Monroe, smiling a little.

Adalind sat down beside Nick and she pecked him on the cheek "Morning" said Adalind cheerfully,

"Morning" said Nick, smiling.

Adalind glanced to Monroe "How are you doing Monroe?"

"Pretty good actually" said Monroe "I just went to my family reunion, which ended disastrously but I was able to slip out early and get a head start on fixing my garage door"

Adalind nodded in approval "Nice"

"Luckily it didn't end like last time" said Monroe

"What happened last time?" asked Nick

"We lost two cousins and a sheepdog" answered Monroe.

Adalind turned to Nick "So, Nick where did you go this morning?"

"I went to see Hank and Juliette's graves" said Nick glumly.

Adalind and Monroe went silent. Monroe's eyes widened a little "Oh right, it was today wasn't it?" "Yeah, five years ago" said Adalind quietly.

Nick sighed deeply and he sipped his coffee. Monroe leaned forward saying "Come on man, cheer up. Hank and Juliette wouldn't want you to sit here moping, they would want you to live your life"

Nick looked up at Monroe and smiled a little "Yeah, I guess".

Suddenly Nick's watch beeped. He glanced at his watch saying "Crap, I gotta go before Sean or Graham dock my pay" he slipped out of the booth and he kissed his fiancée on the cheek "See you tonight"

"Alright" said Adalind grinning "have a nice day at work, deputy".

Nick smiled and he left the diner.

A minute after Nick had left the diner, Adalind's cell phone rang and she groaned, "Right, I forgot. I have a meeting with the mayor"

"Really?" said Monroe sounding surprised "What about?"

Adalind just waved a hand "Oh the usual stuff, building new buildings and tearing down old ones"

Monroe nodded "Awesome".

She paid for her coffee and she got up to leave. Adalind stopped and glanced around the shop, feeling like she was being watched but she just shrugged and left.

* * *

In a corner booth of the shop, a boy with dark hair watched as the blond woman left the store.

He looked down at the book that lay wide open on the table.

Dominating one page was a detailed painting of a dark haired man in armor wielding an axe battling a large half man, half wolf creature in the middle of a dark forest with a blond woman watching the two from behind a tree.

The boy looked up from the book and saw the blond woman standing outside, talking on her cell phone.

His eyes widened in shock, the woman outside and the two men she was with looked exactly like some of the characters depicted in his book.

Henry Mills closed his book and shoved it back into his backpack.

He slid out of the booth and he left the diner, making his way home so he could do more research on his book.

End.

* * *

**(a/n: well what do you think? Sorry if this sucked. Anyway, review!)**


	2. Ch 2: Welcome to Storybrooke

**(a/n: Well here's part two. This won't be a one shot any more. for now, it'll be Season 1 of Once Upon a Time but with some of the characters from Grimm in it and something a little extra. If you like it, review and i'll continue.)**

* * *

Ch. 2: Welcome to Storybrooke

The sky was an orange color and the sun was just slowly sinking from the sky towards the horizon.

In a large impressive castle that sat upon a small island in the middle of a vast lake that was connected to the mainland by a stone bridge, a party was being held.

The party was in honor of the newly wed couple Snow White and Prince Charming.

It had been several hours since the wedding and the Queen's threat to Snow White, the Prince and everyone attending the wedding ceremony.

The main festivities were taking place in the main hall. The hall was big enough to accommodate everyone in attendance. It was large hall with tables of food and drink, a large fireplace with a roaring fire.

Candles and torches lit the spacious hall. Music and chatter filled the air as the guests ate, drank, danced and socialized.

Snow White stood alone in the corridor away from the main hall, staring out through a window at the lake and thinking about Regina's threat.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice speak "Now what are you doing here? Don't you know that there is a celebration going on in the main hall?"

Snow turned and she saw a dark haired man dressed in traveling clothes. He wore emerald tunic, black pants. A dark green cloak that reached down to his ankles. At his side was a sword and he wore a single piece of jewelry on his hand. A gold ring with an obsidian stone set into it.

The man had short dark hair, pale features and dark eyes.

Snow blinked "Sean, What are you doing here?"

"I got your invitation" said Sean Renard "Sorry that I missed the ceremony. From the sound of things, I missed quite a show".

Sean Renard was one of Snow White's oldest friends. He was the regent of an isolated kingdom that was far to the north. Few dared to travel to the kingdom of the north because of bandits, dangerous mountain roads and vast forests filled with terrifying creatures.

Snow White remembered that she sent him an invitation to attend the wedding and she figured that he probably couldn't make it. But here he was, standing before her.

Sean pulled her in for a hug saying "Its good to see you again" "Its good to see you too" said Snow White.

Sean broke their embrace and he reached into his cloak "I have something for you".

He pulled out a small wooden box that barely fit in his hand and he handed it to her. Snow White frowned and she accepted the box "What is it?"

"A present" said Sean, smiling a little.

Snow opened the box and she saw three gold coins in it.

She picked up one of the coins and inspected it. On one side it had the head of a Neman Lion stamped into the gold, while on the other side it had a symbol she didn't recognize.

Snow looked up at Sean in confusion "Coins?"

"Not just any coins" said Sean "These are the Imperial Coins of my ancestors".

Snow White studied the coins in the box and Sean explained "These coins were forged on an island long ago in the furthest corner of my kingdom".

Sean picked up one of the coins and held it up so Snow White could see "These symbols give the coins power" he flipped so the Neman lion was facing Snow "The lion represents wealth and power" he flipped it to the other side "And this symbol represents good fortune".

Sean placed the coin back in the box saying "These coins have been in my family for many generations and they have brought nothing but good fortune to me and my kingdom for as long as we had them" he smiled and placed a hand on the box "This is my gift to you, a little something to bring you and your husband good fortune for years to come".

Snow White smiled "Thank you Sean" she hugged him.

After they hugged, Sean smiled and suggested, "How about we join the party? I hear that food is excellent" Snow White nodded.

As they made their way to the main hall, Snow asked "Did Nicholas and Monroe come as well?"

Sean shook his head and his expression turned glum "No, I'm afraid Nicholas is busy at the moment but he sends his regards"

Snow noticed his expression and asked, "What is it?"

"Nicholas's fiancée was found murdered in their home only days ago" said Sean.

Snow's eyes widened "What? How?"

Sean shrugged "We don't know for sure but it seems like she was poisoned. By who...we're not sure"

Snow frowned "What about Nicholas?" "He's taking it pretty hard" said Sean "Ever since Henry died a month earlier, he has been rather on edge".

Snow White knew Nicholas. He was also a good friend; he even saved her life once. It always saddened Snow to hear a good friend lose loved ones.

Sean sighed "Nicholas is now on the hunt for the killer" "Does he know who it is?" asked Snow.

Sean shook his head "No, but some evidence suggests that it was probably a Hexenbiest"

Snow frowned "A what?" "A witch" Sean clarified.

Snow glanced at Sean and asked, "Why would a witch want to kill Henry and Juliette?"

Sean shrugged "No one knows but I think that the witch was trying to hurt Nicholas by killing those closest to him, probably part of some sort of twisted revenge plot"

Snow White shook her head sadly "That doesn't sound pleasant"

"It isn't" mumbled Sean "Few who cross a Hexenbiest rarely live to tell the tale".

Sean shook his head "Lets forget about this morbid subject and enjoy the celebration" he smiled "After all Snow, its not every day that you get married". Snow White smiled and saw that they finally reached the main hall. Sean opened the door for Snow and said "Ladies first" Snow entered the hall first and Sean followed after.

* * *

In the middle of an empty Main Street Emma and Henry were talking when a voice spoke from behind them "Henry?" the two turned and they saw a dark haired man in an expensive black business suit standing there. He carried a briefcase and a rolled up newspaper.

The man asked "Henry what are you doing out this late?" he looked to Emma than asked, "Who is this?"

"This is my real mom" said Henry.

The man's eyebrows rose a little "Really?" he turned to Emma and he extended a hand "Nice to meet you miss…?"

"Swan, Emma Swan" said Emma shaking the man's hand.

The man smiled "Renard, Sean Renard…So what brings you to our fair town?" "I'm just brining Henry home" said Emma "Do you know where he lives?"

Sean nodded "Yeah" he pointed up the street "Just follow the street to the end, turn left and the mayors house is the biggest on the street. It's pretty hard to miss"

"The mayor's house?" said Emma raising an eyebrow in surprise.

Sean glanced at his watch and said "Look at the time, I got to go" he looked up at Emma and smiled "It was nice meeting you".

He turned and walked away. As Sean walked away, Henry called after him "See you Judge"

Sean called over his shoulder "See you around Henry".

Emma's eyebrows rose "Judge?"

Henry nodded "Yeah, he works with my mom on some occasions. He's really nice"

"So who is he supposed to be?" asked Emma, referring to Henry's theory that everyone in Storybrooke is a character from his book.

Henry frowned "I think he was a Prince of some country. He was friends with Snow White, I think"

Emma nodded "Right, well let's get you home".

* * *

From a distance, Sean Renard watched the two from a distance. He sat in his black car and kept his attention focused on Emma.

"Could that be her?" asked his associate.

Sean frowned "I don't know but something in my gut tells me yes, she is the one"

He glanced to the passenger seat next to him and said "If she who we think she is, than it is our job to make sure all goes according to our plans".

His associate tilted her head and said "She doesn't look like much"

"No she doesn't, but she is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming" said Sean "Which means that we have to use caution, especially now that Regina is suspecting something"

The woman smiled "I think we can use this to our advantage"

Sean quirked an eyebrow "How?"

Adalind smiled knowingly saying "Leave that to me".

End of chapter.

* * *

**(a/n: well what do you think? Well this takes place on episode one. after this the rest of the episode happens as is. Well thats all for now, if you want more than review!)**


	3. Ch 3: The New Girl

**(a/n: Here you go, i hope you enjoy this. Please review!)**

* * *

Ch. 3: The New Girl

Morning came to Storybrooke and the sleepy town slowly started to wake. People walking to work, children boarding the school bus to go to school and stores stared to open for business.

Standing on a street corner looking up at the clock tower was Regina Mills, the mayor of Storybrooke.

She stared up at the clock, completely entranced by it. Regina noticed that its hands were no longer frozen on 8:15. She was deep in thought, wondering how the clock was working again, when a familiar voice spoke "Wow, look at that. The clock's working"

Regina glanced over her shoulder and saw her neighbor, Monroe, staring up at the clock in awe.

Monroe was the owner of the clock shop that was on Main Street. Regina didn't care much about him but she found his company enjoyable, despite the fact that he had worked with her enemies.

Regina nodded "Yes. Its quite a mystery" "I guess the rusty old innards finally sorted themselves out," mused Monroe.

Regina only nodded. She glanced around the busy street and she saw a familiar, yellow car.

The mayor scowled and she silently cursed the owner of the car. Regina turned and started walking towards Granny's inn, leaving Monroe alone to stare up at the old clock tower.

* * *

Adalind was walking down the street and she noticed Monroe staring up at the clock tower.

She stopped and looked up at the clock as well. What surprised her was that it was working. Adalind's eyes widened a little "Wow, the old clock works" she said, sounding genuinely surprised.

Monroe nodded "Yeah, I was talking with the mayor about it. She seemed kinda distracted." "Can't imagine why" said Adalind.

Adalind placed a hand on Monroe's shoulder "Anyway, Nick and I were wondering if you and Rosalee are coming over tonight?"

"We are" said Monroe "Around eight, right?" Adalind nodded "Yep". She said goodbye and Adalind started off, heading to work.

As she headed to town hall, she thought about the working clock. Adalind was a little worried. The newcomer, Emma, had already set things in motion.

If she weren't careful, Adalind would lose everything she had worked hard to gain. Adalind glanced across the street and saw Mary Margret Blanchard leaving her apartment.

The blond kept her eye glued on the schoolteacher. Mary Margret noticed Adalind and she smiled and waved.

Adalind put on a false smile and returned the greeting.

Deep down, Adalind harbored disdain for her. Although she disliked the schoolteacher, Adalind didn't hate Mary Margret as much as _her_.

Adalind pushed the woman out of her thoughts and resumed her journey to town hall.

* * *

Night had fallen and with it came a bitter cold. Freshly fallen snow blanketed the forest and the mountains. Snow White trudged on through the cold. She drew her cloak around her tightly, trying in vain to keep out the harsh chill.

Her body shivered as a harsh, cold wind blew. Snow White had been driven out of her kingdom by her stepmother, Regina.

She ran as far as she could to the north, where she was sure she would be safe. Far to the north was a powerful kingdom that her good friend Sean was in charge of. If she could get there, Snow would be safe. Regina wouldn't dare follow unless she wanted to go to war with the north.

Snow White had been traveling for a few weeks, slipping past border guards Regina had posted and traveling with some merchants till she continued on alone.

Snow White traveled alone for a while till she ended up getting lost somewhere in the mountains. The banished princess was now in desperate need of shelter and food. Snow White's eyes grew heavy and her body grew numb from the cold.

She glanced around, trying to find something, anything to warm her up. Luckily she spotted something, a small cottage where she saw flickering orange light.

Summoning what strength she had, Snow White rushed to the cottage.

The cottage was still a distance away when everything slowly grew blurry, exhaustion began to take hold and Snow sank to the ground then passed out.

* * *

When she regained consciousness, Snow White's felt warm and smelt something delicious. Her eyes fluttered open and Snow found herself staring up at a thatched ceiling. She heard a fire crackling away near by.

Snow sat up and she saw that she was lying in a bed with a heavy quilt placed over her. She glanced around and saw a man and woman.

The man was putting more logs in the fire and the woman was stirring something in the cauldron that hung over the fire. The man had dark hair and wore green. The woman had light blond hair and wore grey.

The man sniffed "That smells nice, what is it?" "A little pick me up for our guest" said the woman.

Snow White sat up and looked around her. The woman noticed that Snow White was awake "Look whose up"

the man looked to Snow White "Oh, you're up. Good" he went over to the bed "How are you feeling?" "Fine, thank you" said Snow White.

She looked at the man and asked, "Where am I?" "You're in my cottage," said the woman.

The man spoke "I found you outside. You almost froze to death".

Snow smiled a little "Thank you…" "Nicholas" said the man "My name is Nicholas", he nodded to the blond woman "That is Adalind"

"Nice to meet you" said Adalind, smiling warmly.

Nicholas asked Snow "What were you doing out in the cold?" Snow White introduced herself and she told them that she was fleeing Regina's forces and trying to find sanctuary in Sean Renard's kingdom.

Nicholas frowned "I'm afraid that you have come at a bad time. There have been some unrest through out the kingdom, the regent has been busy trying to keep order but I fear that revolt might happen soon"

Snow's eyes widened "Revolt? Why?"

"There have been some tension between the seven noble families that rule our kingdom" explained Adalind "Some of them claim that Renard has no legitimate claim to the throne. They have been using their power over the people to try and overthrow him then put one of their own on the throne"

"That's horrible" said Snow "Its politics" said Nicholas nonchalantly.

Adalind handed Snow a bowl of stew "Here, eat up" "Thank you" said Snow. The stew warmed Snow White up considerably.

Once she finished, Snow asked "Can you take me to Sean? I need to see him"

Nicholas stared at her for a moment then said hesitantly "Well…Adalind and myself are going to the castle for business, maybe we can take you with us"

"Thank you" said Snow happily but Nicholas held up a hand "But first, we have to make a few stops along the way. The journey will be long but I hope you don't mind"

"I don't" said Snow.

Nicholas smiled "Good, now get some sleep, we leave at dawn".

* * *

Regina barged into Judge Renard's office looking absolutely livid. The judge didn't look up from his newspaper "Miss Mills, how can I help you?"

"I need you to help me with a little problem that greatly concerns me" Regina said brusquely.

Sean looked up at her questioningly "And what problem would that be?"

"Emma Swan" said Regina "She has threatened Doctor Hopper and stolen Henry's files from him"

"I see" muttered Sean "What else?"

"She crashed her car in a drunk driving incident, luckily nobody was injured" said Regina. Her expression hardened "She is a con artist who is trying to take advantage of my son, I want her put away".

The judge stared at her for a moment and sighed, "This matter is for the police"

"She has been arrested for reckless endangerment, property damage and assault" Regina maintained.

Sean's eyebrow rose "Property damage? Assault?" "She chopped down my apple tree" said Regina coldly "and then attacked me with a chainsaw".

The judge stared at her for a moment and sighed, "That is interesting but I'm going to need more evidence than your word"

"I have witnesses" said Regina quickly.

Sean frowned "That would be quite a case but I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. Graham told me that she posted bail"

Regina's eyes widened a little "When?" "A few minutes ago" said Sean.

Regina clenched her jaw and she said "She's a danger to this town, if she isn't put away, there be no telling what kind of damage she could cause"

Sean held up a hand "Hold on. If you can actually build a solid case against her, I may be able to help but at the moment I can't. She has done nothing wrong"

"Yet" muttered Regina under her breath.

In her mind, she was slowly piecing together a plan to frame Emma for something so that she could be locked up somewhere she won't be able to reach Henry.

Regina smiled warmly at the Judge "Nice doing business with you Sean" "Always a pleasure, Regina" said Sean, returning to his morning newspaper.

* * *

Emma sat in Granny's Diner drinking coffee. She had been having a weird day.

First she was blamed for threatening a therapist, she was then kicked out of her room at the Inn, and she then was arrested. Luckily Mary Margret and Henry bailed her out.

Now she didn't have a place to stay and she had the Mayor breathing down her neck, trying to drive her out of town.

"Rough day?" asked a voice. Emma looked up and saw a man with curly hair and a beard sitting next to her at the counter.

She nodded "You can say that" "You're Emma, right?" asked the man.

Emma nodded "Yeah, how did you know that?"

"I heard that you chopped down the mayor's apple tree" said the man, he smiled a little "Caused quite a commotion, in fact I heard it all from my place. I live down the road from the mayor".

The man held out a hand "I'm Monroe" Emma shook his hand.

Monroe asked Emma "So, what brings you to Storybrooke?" "I was bringing Henry home" said Emma. She then explained that she was Henry's mother and that she was staying the night, Emma than recounted on how she got kicked out of her room at the Inn and how she was accused of stealing files from Dr. Hopper.

Monroe listened intently and finally said, "That's quite a story".

Emma nodded a little and asked Monroe "Is everyone in this town afraid of Regina?"

Monroe admitted hesitantly "She is rather intimidating. I personally find her pretty intense and I really wouldn't cross her but I guess she does scare, maybe even terrify people"

Emma scowled "She shouldn't treat people this way"

Monroe shrugged "What can you do? It's been like this for a long time, hardly anyone stands up to her. Except maybe for Mr. Gold and Judge Renard".

Emma thought of leaving Storybrooke earlier but something told her to stay and help Henry and the people of Storybrooke.

Monroe asked, "Are you planning on staying?" Emma nodded "Yeah, why?"

"I might know somebody who has a room" said Monroe.

* * *

The wagon trundled down the frost-covered path through the cold woods. Snow White sat in the back with Adalind. Nicholas gave her a heavy quilt and a fur cloak to keep her warm.

As the wagon carried them through the woods, Snow was passing the time with some polite conversation with Adalind.

"What is it do you do for a living?" asked Snow. Adalind answered, "I am a servant in the Regent's household"

Snow glanced to Nicholas "If you are a servant, what are you doing here with him?"

"I was feeling under the weather," explained Adalind "They let me have some time off to recover. Nicholas was taking care of me"

Snow raised an eyebrow "Really?" Adalind nodded.

Snow looked from Adalind to Nicholas and back to Adalind "Are you two...?" "Married?" finished Adalind, she shook her head "No. We're just friends, we have been since childhood".

Snow nodded in understanding. The wagon came to a halt and a man with curly hair and a beard climbed into the back with Adalind and Snow.

He wore a heavy fur cloak, a white shirt, long pants and thick leather boots. The man said to Nicholas "Thanks for stopping by Nick"

"Not a problem" said Nicholas.

The man sat down by Adalind and the wagon resumed its journey. He smiled "Nice to see you again Adalind"

"Nice to see you too" said Adalind.

The man extended a hand to Snow "I'm Monroe" "Snow White" said Snow, shaking his hand.

Monroe looked at her in surprise "No kidding? Your Snow White?" Snow nodded.

Monroe shook his head in disbelief "I can't believe it" "What?" asked Adalind.

Monroe explained "A day ago a few soldiers from down south showed up and were asking around about someone named Snow White"

Snow's eyes widened "Soldiers?"

Monroe nodded "Yeah, they were dressed in black and looked pretty mean" Snow muttered "Regina".

Adalind cut in "What happened?" "Well they kept asking around, got into a few arguments and…well… they pissed off a Mauvais Dentes" explained Monroe.

Adalind and Nicholas looked at him in astonishment. Snow frowned in confusion "What's a Mauvais Dentes?"

"A nasty type of Wesen" said Monroe "They're brutal and tough. Rarely anyone crosses them and live"

"What happened to the soldiers?" asked Adalind.

Monroe shrugged "I don't know, nobody has seen them since but my guess is that the Mauvais Dentes followed them into the woods"

"What for?" asked Snow.

Monroe looked at her grimly "They like to play with their food before they eat them".

Snow swallowed hard. She made a mental note on being careful around a Mauvais Dentes, whatever it is. They continued down the road making polite conversation.

* * *

Elsewhere, Sean entered his private chambers where a woman much older than him waited for him.

The regent glared at her and said "You better have a good reason for me leaving the meeting with the Families, Catherine"

Catherine Schade nodded "I do" she motioned him towards a mirror on the wall. Sean looked at the mirror. The smooth surface bubbled and it smoothed over again, giving him a view of a snow covered forest.

Traveling down the main road was a wagon. Driving it was Sean's friend Nicholas. In the back was Adalind, Monroe and, to Sean's surprise, Snow White.

Sean frowned "What is she doing here?"

Catherine shrugged "I'm not sure but apparently she brought some unwanted guests".

Sean glanced at her and she explained "Regina has sent some troops to one of the bordering towns. There was an incident"

"Incident?" said Sean.

Catherin nodded slowly "Apparently her soldiers enraged a Mauvais Dentes and he murdered them, he then went on a rampage on a nearby mill".

Sean sighed deeply "How many casualties"

"Not as much as you might think" said Catherine "But, the Mauvais Dentes had to be contained. The Endezeichen stepped in and subdued him"

The regent's eyebrows rose "The heartless Grimms?"

Catherin nodded "They were the first on the scene and they are more equipped to handling the more extreme Wesen with minimal deaths".

Sean nodded a little "Good"

"What shall I do about the girl?" asked Catherine, nodding to the image of Snow White.

The regent waved a hand "Leave her be. Just observe her and once she arrives, I want you to personally tend to her. I'll be too busy with my brother and the Families to do it myself."

"As you wish" said Catherine bowing her head to the regent.

Before he departed, he told Catherine "Make sure she doesn't wander around the castle, I don't want anything bad happening to her. Remember what happened last time someone wandered around the corridors at night"

Catherine nodded slowly "Yes. Such a shame too, waist of a good servant"

"And don't remind me how long it took to clean the blood out of the carpets" said Sean.

* * *

Monroe, Rosalee and Emma stood outside on the porch. Monroe introduced Emma to his girlfriend Rosalee when they were at her store.

He said that the people who had an extra room were friends of his and they were having dinner with them later that night, so he thought it would be a good idea to introduce Emma to them at dinner and ask if she could stay with them for the night.

Once night came, three arrived a small house that had a manicured lawn. Monroe knocked and they heard a voice say "Just a minute!" after a few minutes of waiting, the door opened revealing a dark haired man.

He wore a green shirt and jeans. The man smiled "Monroe, Rosalee, just in time" "Yep, and we brought a friend" said Monroe.

The man looked to Emma and he smiled "Nice to see you again miss Swan"

"Hey" said Emma, feeling a little awkward.

She had met him before. He helped Graham arrest her. The man extended a hand to her "We haven't been properly introduced"

"Emma Swan" said Emma, shaking his hand

"Nick Burkhardt" said the man.

Nick stepped aside and motioned for them to enter "Come on in"

Monroe stepped inside followed by Rosalee and Emma. Nick closed the door behind them and they all sat down for dinner.

* * *

Across the street, Regina Mills watched from inside her car as Nick let his guests inside. Her eyes narrowed. She had to do something about Emma and fast.

End of chapter.

* * *

**(a/n: What do you think? The Endezeichen are mentioned in the Grimm episode 'the hour of death'. In this i made them like another group of Grimms who are only employed to handle extremely dangerous Wesens. Also the Mauvais Dentes is from the episode "Bad Teeth". Please review!)**


End file.
